


Here Our King Is Born

by AishiCc



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tripkey, what if au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: What would happen if our Tripitaka had not been the one to released the Monkey King? Here is one idea.





	1. Hope Is Slain

As I mentioned on my Tumblr sneak peak of this fic I was partly inspired to play with darker ideas after reading **Hemorrhage (In My Hands)** , see my bookmarks on AO3. Now other then exploring character flaws and other darker themes then my One Shots these two fics are not related, still go read it I enjoyed it very much. Every Fandom needs some darker What If AUs so here we go, got a good amnesia one already. Not sure how long this will end up being but I am thinking 4-5 chapters by the end. Any ideas, suggestions, scenes, whatever are always welcomed so feel free to share them in a review/comment, or come by my Tumblr and drop me a message or an Ask.

 **WarNinGs** : Mentioned Major Charter Deaths, First chaptered fic written for this Fandom, Page Breaks are like commercial breaks, What If AU starting at the end of chapter 1.

**Aishi Say**

“... _I saw him_

_Flames did lick at his skin_

_As the village burned around him_...”

From the song 'Our Hero' sung by Sharm and music by BrunuhVille, see end of AO3 fic, or YouTube, for the video.

**HOPE IS SLAIN, ALL IN VAIN NIAV NI LLA, NIALS EPOH**

Monkey narrowed his eyes at the roughly human shaped but a bit taller stone beings, staff swinging to crush them when they advanced, "Tell me again why we brought a human into a cave literally crawling with these rock things?"

“Because we didn't have a choice,” Pigsy grunted as he swung, stone shattering and cracking on impact. If he was being honest they did, but no one could have predicted this outcome. Monkey may be willing to run head first into danger but even at his most arrogant he would not intentionally endanger Tripitaka. One of his fellow gods sure maybe, but never an unarmed mortal let alone one he knew and cared about.

Sandy shrugged, “It is not like Tripitaka would be any safer outside.” There may not be any of the stone men outside but that could only be because they were all inside.

Tripitaka sighed as the gods shouted to each other as they fought, the stone beings kept coming but did not seem to be much of a threat to the gods. No doubt they were meant to wear out the strong and chase off the weak, they were not even armed or pointy. Closing her eyes she replayed how they had ended up in the cave looking for clues.

**HOPE IS SLAIN, ALL IN VAIN NIAV NI LLA, NIALS EPOH**

“Wait the scroll is inside the mountain? Monkey why did you hide one anywhere near a volcano?” Pigsy demanded of the younger looking god. Monkey may have been grieving, and so not thinking straight, but even a child knew fire plus paper equaled bad.

Monkey frowned as he considered his answer, half-eaten sweet held in his hand, arm folded on the table, “It's dormant, besides even demons don't go rock climbing around lava if they don't have to.”

“He has a point,” Sandy spoke up, blinking then smiling when Monkey held out a sweet for her. Taking the offered reward she stared at it as if it held all the answers she sought before biting into it, humming with pleasure she licked her lips. “Even humans know mountains don't burst into flame for no reason when they have not in lifetimes.”

Tripitaka frowned in thought, catching Monkey rewarding Sandy for taking his side like a little brother teaming up with one sibling against another. Pigsy and Monkey had settled into a bit of a brotherly competitive relationship early on, with no serious fighting between the pair she was fine with that. Monkey and Sandy had the most ambiguous relationship, which was no real surprise since Sandy was still learning who she was. It was nice seeing Monkey's gentle side even if he was still short of bickering with Pigsy. “Can lava even hurt a scroll? I mean they are blessed or something right...aren't they?”

Monkey took a bite before titling his head as he chewed, “Not sure if they are warded against lava but the heat yeah.” When Pigsy blinked at him he frowned, “I did _listen_ to the Master even if I didn't always understand him.”

“I know you did Monkey I was just surprised he mentioned such things to you is all, he must have really seen something in you.” Pigsy had heard about Monkey long before meeting his fellow animal moniker carrying god, not everything was exaggerated. If Monkey continued to mature as he was under Tripitaka's guidance the god would be a force to be reckoned with focused and tempered into a weapon god and demon alike should respect or fear. No doubt that was what the Master had seen and so why the leader of the gods had taken Monkey under his wing, making progress but not enough to prevent their fate.

Monkey swallowed as he adverted his eyes, nothing humbled him faster then his failure to protect his mentor and friend, “few others did.”

Sandy took a sip of her tea, “Well it makes me feel better knowing normals gods don't know everything either.”

Pigsy blinked before chuckling, “The three of us are far from normal which is why we beat Davari, _normal_ gods had been failing for over 400 years.”

Monkey titled his head feeling a bit better hearing that, “Pigy's right.”

“I tend to be,” Pigsy reminded the group as he refilled his plate, passing Sandy and Tripitaka each a sweet while Monkey was distracted.

The long haired male frowned at Pigsy with mock annoyance before continuing as if he had not been interrupted. “If the gods could have defeated the demons with their traditional methods then we would not even be having this conversion because I would still be sleeping in a mountain.”

“Sounds peaceful really, well if it was just a nap,” Sandy commented mostly to her self as she nibbled from where she was sitting between Pigsy and Tripitaka.

Monkey titled his head at the god who often made such comments, it likely would have been if not for the fact it had been a punishment. “Don't really remember much about it.”

“There has to be something special about Monkey,” Tripitaka chimed in, she had mostly been listening to Pigsy and Monkey talk and tease each other while she ate. Sandy had said they were becoming a family and the god was not exactly wrong. Monkey preened a bit with a half smirk that was more playful then it would have been when they first met. Pigsy nodded as he ate, keeping his eyes on Tripitaka so she knew she had his attention. Sandy looked thoughtful as she studied Monkey as if trying to see something hidden about him. “Davari did not strike until Monkey was banished, in the vision I saw it was as if they had a cue.” Tripitaka turned to Monkey, “How did you remember that if you were already turned to stone?”

Monkey sighed looking down, “My consciousness lingered for a few minutes as my body finished transforming so...so I got to see the start of an attack I was powerless to prevent. I would say the gods planed it but since they lost I'm betting Davari hoped for it.”

“Well he has a very long time to regret what he did the bastard,” Pigsy mutter as he gave Monkey's arm a gentle nudge since he was using his hands. Monkey gave his fellow god a small grateful smile but said nothing, earning him a slight nod.

“If he was simply after the scrolls then he would have planed for Monkey beyond setting him up. I wonder what he knew that we don't?” Tripitaka was not sure what was so special about Monkey versus another god really. He was a skilled fighter but she had seen he had been trained for that, training he actually worked at. While not at all stupid he was not a genius, a bit unorthodox like Sandy but not wiser then the Scholar. Sandy had impressive powers, Pigsy used his less but they were effective as well. Monkey had his staff she had seen do a few tricks but had not seen him changeling energy as he had in the past. The display she had seen had been impressive but she had not seen anything that should set him aside as someone who needed to be dealt with before the demons had attacked. They had attacked the seat of the gods, even if the Master was dead there were plenty of powerful gods left. Monkey had not seemed to have hurt any of them when they had captured him, nor had he looked physically injured himself so any injuries had healed. With how the gods had reacted she had been surprised he had been able to stand, Monkey was nothing if not stubborn.

Pigsy nudged Monkey, “That was your cue to mention you are the monkey king.”

Monkey rolled his eyes at the ribbing, “That goes without saying, _obviously_ we need to think something less obvious.”

Pigsy grinned, “So sorry.”

“Forgiven,” Monkey returned with the same level of snark and a grin of his own.

Sandy looked from one male to another, “What if it is just that obvious?”

“How do you mean Sandy?” Tripitaka asked curious, were they all over thinking this?

“Well...what if the only special thing about Monkey is that he is Monkey?” Sandy frowned when the others blinked at her, she was use to them not always following her logic. “What is so special about Tripitaka?”

Tripitaka looked down embarrassed when both males turned to her, “Nothing really.”

“Exactly,” Sandy agreed nodding, getting a blink from Tripitaka, an annoyed frown from Monkey, and a thoughtful look from Pigsy. “Tripitaka is special because of how normal she is, how human she is.”

“So what you are saying is Monkey is key to restoring the balance of things not because he helped unbalance it but because he is unbalanced himself?”

“Hey?” Monkey muttered mildly offended for himself this time rather then for Tripitaka.

“A bit wordy for me but yes, we are not perfectly enlighten beings and so we are threats where the normal gods are not...it is just a theory,” Sandy admitted unsure if she was making any sense.

Monkey curled his fingers around his chin, “No it makes some sense really, the demons know how gods think, what they will do, but Sandy and I don't react to things like normal gods would so we are harder to predict. Davari was a clever demon, most are not that farsighted or that ambitious.”

Sandy frowned before looking a bit hopeful, “So you agree with me?”

“I agree it makes sense, we might still be missing something but who knows really?” Monkey shrugged feeling a bit better about his past now, he had not failed the Master as badly as he had feared if Sandy was correct.

Sandy beamed clearly pleased with being right, and Tripitaka smiled patting her shoulder, “Maybe with the scrolls we will find out if we are missing anything?”

“Monkey do you know what was on them?” Pigsy was pretty sure most gods could only guess at what the most sacred scrolls contained.

Monkey frowned as he tried to remember if he had ever heard anything, giving up with a sigh, “Nope, but since one could give demons, and likely also mortals, our immortality it is a safe bet others can offer other powers.”

“All the more reason to find the rest of them,” Tripitaka reminded the gods, Pigsy had gotten his rest, and Monkey his revenge so they had headed out again. “Now Monkey tell us what you remember about this volcano.”

**HOPE IS SLAIN, ALL IN VAIN NIAV NI LLA, NIALS EPOH**

Pigsy frowned at the cave entrance, Monkey could not been keen on going underground after being trapped in rock for so long. The long haired male was glancing at the sky, his posture alert but not as tense as he had been expecting. “So this one eh?”

Monkey turned at the question, eyeing the opening for a moment before nodding, “Yep, that v has only gotten wider with time.” A split in the rock above the entrance was rather unique, even after all this time.

“Well it looks like just rock to me,” Sandy commented kicking a pebble off the edge with her toes.

“Well volcano are dangerous on the inside mostly,” Pigsy explained calmly, the mountain did seem to still be nice and dormant unlike Monkey. “So we just go right in?”

“I did,” Monkey answered sticking his hair-stick into his hair since he was not planning on using it in the near future.

“Well there are definitely no humans here, and the innkeeper said no one had any problems when they came near so it is likely safe enough.” Tripitaka had not heard of anything screaming demon, monster, bandits, a volcano waking up, anything bad really.

Monkey nodded as he headed towards the entrance, “So what are we waiting for?”

**HOPE IS SLAIN, ALL IN VAIN NIAV NI LLA, NIALS EPOH**

Monkey gestured at a large rough altar like formation of stone, the scroll sitting upon it dusty but intact looking, “See nothing here but old stone.”

Pigsy frowned looking around, “Who or what made this?”

Monkey shrugged, “It was already there and covered in dust when I got here.”

“Probably a group who fled a small eruption and simply never returned,” Tripitaka mused leaning against a cool stone wall. She did not have a god's stamina, and only Monkey was breathing perfectly normally.

Sandy frowned as she eyed the alter, “You think it was used for good or evil?”

Pigsy shook his head, “No clue, Monkey grab the scroll and we can get out of here, the air in here is so stale.”

Tripitaka moved to follow Monkey since she was curious about the altar only to freeze when she heard what sounded like cracking stone. When chunks of stone fell from the walls she felt Monkey pull her close to shield her as the other two moved away from the walls. When the falling stopped they lowered their arms and looked around. Over a dozen boulders of roughly the same size lay littering the stone floor, odd to say the least, “Did that happen before?”

Monkey nodded towards the rocks, “If it had they would still have been here from then. Stay here I'll be right back.” Turning from the human the god moved to retrieve the scroll it was time to leave this was getting too weird even for them.

Tripitaka frowned a little annoyed by being told to stay, even if Monkey was right to go alone. She was weaker then the gods and he had been protective of her from the start really, even if he had acted otherwise. Watching the less then cautious god move towards the scroll eyeing his surroundings she smiled just a little, he was learning. The Master may have failed to teach Monkey discipline but she had learned from her mentor who was much like the former leader of the gods. That man had treated her kindly and taught her as a curious child, not like his other students. Monkey seemed to respond better to practical lessons rather then wordy intellectual discussions, show not tell. Having something he valued to protect had focused him as no speeches could, she could temper the god and help him become the great man the Master knew he could become. Saving the world was a task that terrified her but saving one man, saving one man she felt she could do. Sandy was coming along slowly but surly as well, her faith was faltering if not also a bit unnerving. Pigsy needed the less help now that he had freed himself from demon employment, it was nice having one god she could count on to be levelheaded.

When Monkey neared the shrine he paused as if he heard something, Tripitaka frowned hearing nothing herself. Turning to Pigsy and Sandy she noted they seemed weary of something as well, sometimes human senses were a hindrance. When a boulder moved she backed away towards Monkey, not liking the fact the rocks were moving but the floor was not. Even as she drew a breath to call out for Monkey he landed before her, staff ready for a fight. Backing away so he had plenty of room to swing she watched the others engage the rocks as they took on a vaguely human shape. They had no weapons or even spikes so she was not as worried as she had been. The gods knew how to fight and were all armed, striking rock with decades worth of skill behind a god's power.

Monkey pushed forward with a growl she new meant he was in no mood to let anything get within grabbing distance of her. This was not a playful fight this was a serious one, even if the rock men seemed less threatening then some demons they had faced. It did not take long for the few dozen rock men to be dispatched into chunks of rubble of various sizes, the gods eyeing the rocks thoughtfully. Tripitaka sighed softly, no one had been hurt even if Monkey had been oddly serious it seemed he had been wrong about how dangerous the stone men were. Glancing behind her she saw the scroll still waiting to be retrieved so she headed for it, since she was the closest now it seemed logical to do it herself. A few steps forward and the sound of straining rock was heard again and the human froze. Turning her head she blinked as the rocks reformed into their rock men form, “Monkey?”

“Stay there!” Monkey ordered as he narrowed his eyes at the rocks, rolling his shoulders he swung dropping the two nearest rock men before going for more.

**HOPE IS SLAIN, ALL IN VAIN NIAV NI LLA, NIALS EPOH**

Monkey narrowed his eyes at the roughly human shaped but a bit taller stone beings, staff swinging to crush them when they advanced, "Tell me again why we brought a human into a cave literally crawling with these rock things?"

“Because we didn't have a choice,” Pigsy grunted as he swung, stone shattering and cracking on impact. If he was being honest they did, but no one could have predicted this outcome. Monkey may be willing to run head first into danger but even at his most arrogant he would not intentionally endanger Tripitaka. One of his fellow gods sure maybe, but never an unarmed mortal let alone one he knew and cared about.

Sandy shrugged, “It is not like Tripitaka would be any safer outside.” There may not be any of the stone men outside but that could only be because they were all inside.

Tripitaka sighed as the gods shouted to each other as they fought, the stone beings kept coming but did not seem to be much of a threat to the gods. No doubt they were meant to wear out the strong and chase off the weak, they were not even armed or pointy. Closing her eyes she replayed how they had ended up in the cave looking for clues. Frowning when she remembered the rock men appeared when Monkey got close to the alter, and had reformed when she had done the same. Opening her eyes she debated her next move, the rock men were focused on the gods at the moment. No new ones were falling, awaking, what have you so there did seem to be a limit. Taking a page from Monkey's book she moved a few steps forward, glancing behind her to see if she had made things worst. The rock men littered the cold floor as the last one fell, all was still for a heartbeat before they moved to reform.

If she was right then as long as anyone was close to the altar the rock men would reform again and again but no new ones seemed to form. The scroll had been laying there a long time so no god, demon, or mortal had been able to get to it in 500 years. No doubt they had fallen if they had not managed to run. Gods were strong but even Monkey could only beat up a mountain for so long without feeling it, and if he fell the rest of them had no chance of winning. Monkey grunted when he went down on one knee, glaring upwards before splitting the rock man in half with a savage cry. Mind made up Tripitaka moved to take the scroll, worst case she summoned more and they were forced to make a run for it. The hike, then the climb, now the fighting were taking their collective toll and she decided to trust her gut and just act. Fingers closed around the scroll with a silent prayer to whoever may be listening that this would work and her friends would be safe, there was nothing more she could do.

Tripitaka cried out as she felt a surge of power run through her mortal form, absently surprised it did not hurt more then it did. As she fell back she heard Monkey's distressed call of her name, it sounded so very far away. Dark eyes closed seeing a blur of black with a touch of crimson and gold getting closer before nothing.

**HOPE IS SLAIN, ALL IN VAIN NIAV NI LLA, NIALS EPOH**

Tripitaka groaned as she lifted her head, shaking it in a failed attempt to clear it before coughing. Tasting smoke and feeling heat the young sort of monk looked up, wincing at the too bright flames. Feeling this burning village seemed familiar she frowned trying to place it, she had been to many since taking the name Tripitaka. Swearing she saw a form moving in the flames she squinted trying to make it out as it seemed to move closer. Her watery eyes finally could make it out well enough to cause her to instantly relax, burning buildings around her forgotten. “Mon...key...”

The Monkey King walked through the burning village, it had been aflame too long to bother being preoccupied with the mortals who had once called this place home. Sensing something that felt almost vaguely familiar the god moved calmly towards it, flames of no concern. Spotting an intact prone from he frowned in thought but continued forward, curiosity almost always beat out caution. The stranger lifted their head and tried to see through smoke stung eyes, with little seeming success. Slowing as he neared he did not miss a relived smile, as if they had been waiting for him to come and deliver them form this dead place. When a hoarse voice managed to get out his name before the figure slumped back to the ground he blinked, it felt like another life since anyone mortal or otherwise had looked on him as a savior. “Odd, I thought the mortals had all fled when Princess Locke's forces had come?”

The god turned to the demon construct who had come to stand at his side, “Who?”

“The demon who rules this land, she is a greedy thing even trying to keep your crown from me,” The Font Demon answered frowning down at the mortal.

Monkey nodded absently, now was not the time or place for a long history lesson even if he cared to hear one, “So she did this...that was... _unwise_ of her.”

“She will be corrected in time my lord, for now I must get you to my master,” The Font Demon could care less what happened to any demon he did not serve.

Ignoring the somewhat subtle demand to go Monkey knelt down and took the human in his arms, lifting them from the ground as if they weighed no more then a kitten. The mortal was dressed in a simple dress of white, amazing still mostly clean for where they were found. A quick look down conformed the human was a she, her lack of hair curious but not at all unflattering. She sighed softly as she leaned into him, snuggling close as if drawing comfort from his touch. Confused he stood still until she settled with a content little sigh, it was adorable really. Tilting his head he gave her a slight but fond smile, it felt good to be trusted again. “What is your story I wonder?”

“We need to leave this place you are still weak my lord, being caught out in the open will not help our cause.” The Font Demon eyed the girl but quickly ignored her, what danger was a human girl to a god or demon?

Monkey sighed annoyed at the reminder of his weaken state, frowning at the pale male he curled his lip, “If you are lying about Davari you will get to see just how weaken I really am _demon_. You are right though I don't have my staff or my full powers, yet.”

The Font Demon nodded, the god would regain his power slowly now that he was free, his weapon was being hunted for in the home of the man who had held the crown. Tripitaka was laying dead, the so called Scholar and his little girl lay nearby. The so called Resistance had been dealt a mighty blow this night, while the demons once again had the Monkey King to use against the remaining gods. “Bring the girl if you wish but we must go, my master will be delighted to see you again.”

Monkey frowned, the idea of Davari still being alive because he was a demon still did not sit well with him, “It does, lead the way then already Blondie.”

**H** **OPE IS SLAIN, ALL IN VAIN NIAV NI LLA, NIALS EPOH**

Yep Davari sent his minion to free Monkey and he got both Tripitaka unlike in the show, hence the mentioned major character death warning. So that was chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it enough I will see you again for 2 and beyond.


	2. Children Cry In The Night

I am sorry this took a month to update, between debates on what content to add or save for later and the new WoW expansion coming out it took longer then I intended. 7k+ is not a bad word count for this long character motivation driven chapter. This should clear up a lot of why's but not all, you'll see by the end. Please remember this is an AU so don't cling too tightly to cannon, or nag me for messing something up.

**WarNinGs** : A lot of character backstory/motivation reviled, Tripikey hints getting stronger on both sides.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Children cry,_

_In the night_

_Fallen laid to mourn_

_Hope is slain_

_All in vain_

_Here our king is born..._ ”

More of the lovely song seen in chapter 1, it should make sense by the end of this chapter.

**Children Cry In The Night, Thgin Eht Ni Yrc Nerdlihc**

Tripitaka sighed softly as she was laid down gently on the softest bed she had ever felt beneath her, even in dreams. She could feel Monkey nearby, his energy so clear to her now even barely awake as she was. The air in the room smelled stale as if the room had not been used in many years, not that unusual considering the state of the world now. Snuggling into a soft pillow when a cover was pulled over her she was more then content to slip back into sleep. “Ah here you are.”

Monkey walked into his old room with so many mixed feelings he refused to feel anything as he laid the strange human girl down on his old bed. When she sighed softly he titled his head, watching her for a moment before moving to cover her since humans were more susceptible to the elements then any god or demon. When she snuggled into the soft bedding like a sleepy kitten he allowed himself a fond smile. He knew nothing about her but her call of his name had touched him in a way he had had not felt in so long he was not sure he ever truly had before. Reaching out to fix the covers so they laid evenly over her he ignored the footsteps of another, not overly concerned with any other living souls just then. At a voice behind him he froze, he knew that voice. Turning the young looking god stared in shock at a face that looked just as it had the last time he could recall seeing it, “Davari..?”

Davari grinned at the god standing there in shock, “I've never seen you speechless before my friend, it looks good on you.”

Monkey frowned at the teasing, Davari was the only one who had ever teased him in good humor, “He said you were still alive but...how? Humans can't live this long, and demons are evil. I don't understand any of this. How long..?”

Davari held up his hands to silence the god, pleased when his voice trailed off mid question. “Slowly my old friend I can't keep up with you when you ramble like that.” Monkey frowned at the use of ramble but remain silent, bare arms loosely crossing. The god's annoyed but still listening pose had not been forgotten in all this time. “Now I will answer you but do try to not interrupt there is much you have missed.” Getting a nod Davari took a breath, “Yes I am very much alive, clearly. No humans cannot live for over 500 years, and not all demons are evil.”

Monkey frowned confusion turning into frustration, “The Master said. 

“The Master was wise but not all knowing, after all he was slain was he not?” Davari sneered once Monkey had looked away, he had no love for that god. “When I heard what the gods had done to you I could not believe it at first, I mean the Master was like a father to you. Once the shock wore off it was replaced with rage, it seems that rage changed me and I became a demon right then and there.” 

“Davari…,” Monkey trailed off softly, expression pained, “I didn't...I'm so sorry.” 

Davari titled his head, “Why Monkey?”

“I did this to you,” Monkey shifted so he was hugging himself rather then simply crossing his arms. “I got the Master killed and I made you a monster...I never wanted...I never meant for anyone to get hurt especially you.”

“Monkey you did not make me a monster, do I look like one to you?” Davari glanced at the girl but she was still so he quickly ignored her.

Monkey sniffed shaking his head, “no.”

“The gods who were so quick to believe you had killed the Master out of jealously, or lust for power _they_ are the monsters,” Davari growled. “I knew what I wanted to do, get revenge on those petty gods and free you.” Monkey looked up when Davari rested his hands on his shoulders, “I found other demons who wanted what I did and we took the Jade Place from the corrupt monsters who occupied it. With their help I was able to find where they trapped you, I am just sorry it took me so long." 

Monkey shook his head, “I'm fine Davari, well weaken but can you forgive me?”

Davari shook his head this time, “What I am was never your fault Monkey, I am grateful to you, without you I never would have gotten this close to my dream.”

“Dream?” Monkey asked confused, did his friend mean freeing him?

“Dream,” Davari repeated, “I learned much while you slept all alone within the earth. The gods horde enlightenment like greedy humans do gold.” When Monkey frowned, “They even did it to you.”

“Master said I had to learn so much useless stuff before he would teach me what I really wanted to know. No mater what I did it was never enough, I was right to run.” Monkey hung his head once more, hands limp at his side.

“No Monkey, they were wrong to doubt you and your power,” Davari assured his friend squeezing his shoulders. “The gods fell because of their arrogance, and now my allies and I work to restore the light to this world. The light they tried to keep just for themselves.”

“What are you talking about Davari, what light?” Monkey did not understand, Master had talked about light a lot too.

“The gods could only be gods with someone looking up to them,” Davari started. “They kept humans in the dark so they could feel oh so superior to them, handing them crumbs of wisdom as if doing them a favor. We will share that enlightenment with the humans freely, ensuring in time all will ascend to the level of the gods. Do you understand?”

Monkey considered his answer for a long moment before speaking, “You want to help the humans become like the gods so everyone is equal?”

“Yes!” Davari cried squeezing Monkey as he beamed, “I knew of all the gods you would understand what I am trying to do. Demons can finally find enlightenment as well, we don't have to just be evil monsters anymore. You will help me won't you Monkey?”

“Help you do what exactly?” Monkey wanted to believe Davari, help him become something more then just a demon. Even if he didn't blame the god for his fate Monkey blamed himself.

“We need the scrolls you hid, with their magic I can bring about the new world no longer ruled by gods who look down on anyone not like them, even other gods. I need your help Monkey, the world needs your help,” Davari answered, hands on bare arms, eyes pleading.

Monkey looked away, focusing on the sleeping human girl he had found, “I...Master told me to hide them.”

“Yes from the demons attacking the place, not from everyone until the end of time.” Davari sighed when Monkey did not turn back to him, sometimes it took time to get through to him. “If they were never to be used again he would have ordered you to run and destroy them not hide them right?” Monkey frowned a bit glancing at him. “He clearly knew they would come in handy if the gods fell and that was hundreds of years ago. Please Monkey my time is running out like so many mortals...they suffer and die because of this senseless war. Help me put and end to their suffering, and end to your own.”

Monkey sighed softly, Master had said hide not destroy and why else but to have them to be used in case the demons won? It sure sounded like they had, but could he just go fetch the scrolls and hand them over even to his old friend? A man who turned out to be a demon himself, “I want to help but...I am just not sure I can hand them over to a demon even if that demon is you.”

“I know this is hard for you my friend, and I wish I could assure you this is the right path but all I can ask is for your trust.” Davari confessed as he took the god's hands in his own, “You know I would never force you to give them to me if you were not sure.”

“If I kept them wouldn't that defeat the point of me hunting them down?” Monkey was not worried about an army of Bavaria’s followers attacking him for the scrolls, he had never feared a fight in his life.

Davari smiled reassuringly, “No, you will do what you feel is right, you always have...” When Monkey turned away looking distraught once again he squeezed held hands, “You have changed Monkey, trust me I know you better then you even know yourself.”

A small smile curled the corners of the god's mouth, turning back to his still mortal friend, “Can't argue with that." 

“You've always been smarter then you look,” Davari teased with a wink.

Monkey rolled his eyes, “Thanks." 

Davari just grinned at the often smug looking god, in time he would come to see he was right and the scrolls would be as good as his. The sifting of cloth drew his attention back to the girl, harmless looking thing that she was, “I am told you saved her...the sole survivor of her village, poor dear.”

Monkey turned his attention to the girl, “She probably came running when she saw the flames but there was no one left to save.”

“Her dress is too clean to have been caught in a burning building that is for sure,” Davari frowned as he curled his fingers around his chin. Her dark hair was removed like the humans monks he saw about did, it was flattering but odd for a female who still dressed as one. She had not been armed, or seemingly carrying anything when she had been found. Perhaps she had been form a home outside of town, or visiting one. The crown had been found outside of town, those who held it had been slain before being the first to burn. “You wish to keep her then?” 

Monkey arched a brow at the choice of words, it made her sound like a pet which to a god or a demon a mortal kind of was. “She looked at me like she knew I would save her, not a doubt in her mind she was safe the moment she saw me. No one has ever looked at me like that I...I don't know why but I know I want protect her.”

Davari chuckled softly, Monkey always had been ruled by his emotions such a childlike creature. “She is welcomed here, I will see my followers are made aware she is your private guest. A room and such will be ready in a few hours so let her sleep for now, humans are such fragile things they die so easily.”

Monkey nodded running his knuckles lightly over her cheek, she did not feel fragile to him just warm. “Thank you Davari.” 

Davari smiled with a slight shake of his head, “There is no need this used to be your home not mine. Now try and stay out of trouble while I go take care of things.” 

“I'll be good, promise,” Monkey assured his friend cheekily, grinning at the exaggerated sigh. 

“Well it is nice to see 500 years as a statue has not robbed you of your impudence,” Davari countered with mock seriousness. 

Monkey flipped his hair over his shoulder before placing his hand to his hip, “Being a handsome statue no one could even admire was bad enough, but to lose my sense of humor as well...I don't think so.” 

Davari shook his head, “Never change Monkey.”

**Children Cry In The Night, Thgin Eht Ni Yrc Nerdlihc**

Tripitaka opened her eyes slowly, she could only sense Monkey near no demons. Raising her head she looked around what had to have been Monkey's old room. The potted plants in the corners were long dead, the drawers and bed similar in style to the Master's, as she assumed they all were. The cloth of the canopy bed were thin as spiderweb and drawn so she could clearly see around the room. Monkey stood arms folded on the railing around his balcony. She could not make out his face from where she was but he seemed deep in thought. “Ma,” Coughing she sat up, she should have known she would not be able to just call out to him. 

“Here,” Monkey held out a cup of water for the coughing girl, the pitcher set back down with his free hand. Water had been brought soon after Davari had left, even gods got thirsty. Watching the girl down the cup before clearing her throat he frowned worriedly, that coughing had sound painful. “Just breath you are safe now,” Monkey assured her as he refilled her cup before setting the pitcher back down. She took a long swig before just holding the cup in her hands breathing, sounding better with each exhale. When she looked up at him he froze, lips parting just staring into wavering eyes. 

Tripitaka took the cup Monkey offered downing it before clearing her throat, it felt better but still raw so she started to raise her cup, Monkey reading her mind. Taking a long sip she allowed her breathing to even out before looking up. Monkey froze, lips parting and just stared at her and she was not sure why. The only time he had looked at her anything like that was when he asked if she could see her, his chest had been warm to the touch and his range of emotions adorable. Unsure why he was staring at her she blushed slightly as she smiled, “Thank you.”

Monkey blinked before smiling, her voice was still a little horse but it was pleasant and sincere, “I couldn't just leave you there.” 

Tripitaka looked down at what water remained, Monkey may act detached but she knew he cared even if he did not seem to know how to show or even express it. Seeing a glimpse of his past she could understand why, he was basically still a child himself perhaps no older then he looked. Hearing him admit his motivations without any bravado, or even a real acknowledgment of doing anything worthy or thanks was so strange. Alone he could be like that, no one to judge him save her and she wanted to be kind. Looking up she smiled warmly at him, he was all right and still her Monkey. “A good king cares for his subjects.”

Monkey titled his head in consideration before sighing softly, fingering the golden diadem that was a symbol of his shame and failure rather then a prize. “I have none.” 

“You have me,” Tripitaka blinked when Monkey did, he looked so confused by that and she mentally kicked herself. This was not the Monkey she knew, the one she had seen grow, the one she had set free and given a purpose. If she kept forgetting she was just asking for trouble, and if she lost his trust then she would lose him to Davari. 

Monkey blinked once more dumbstruck by such a simple thing from this girl, her welcoming look now this. It was so strange but he needed it, he had never realized how much he needed someone, anyone to truly believe in him. Not demand, not expect, not judge when he did not live up just see him flaws and all and accept him as he was, imperfect. When she just stared at him as surprised as he had felt he gave her a reassuring little smile, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment. “Sorry not used to having admires, it has been a few centuries.” 

If someone had told her Monkey would ever become embarrassed because of her she never would have believed them. His reassuring smile was warm and she wanted more of it, the rubbing of the back of his neck so human. Relaxing she smiled amused, Monkey was so very sweet when he wished to be. “Well I've never been a statue returning to the land of the living but you seem to be doing just fine.” 

“It is all very strange,” Monkey admitted, it was easy to talk to this girl her sincere interest soothing nerves he was not even aware of. “Are you all right now? Dose anything hurt?” 

Tripitaka raised the cup to her lips finishing her water as she watched the god, she knew what his anxiety looked like. She knew him so well, she had walked his memories, learned his personal shame in a way no one else ever could. Alternate past or not this man was the god she knew so well, yet was still so capable of surprising her. Lowering her cup back to her lap she nodded, “I am feeling much better yes...can you tell me what happened?” 

Monkey frowned as he glanced at the pitcher for a moment, “I wasn't there so I only know what I was told.” 

“Please I...I knew some of those people, anything you can tell me will help?” Tripitaka did not want to think about Monica, the monks, all those people. Sandy had likely run if she was even there, and Pigsy was working for a demon who worked with Davari so he should be safe enough. 

Sighing with a slight nod the god closed his eyes, “Davari's pale demon construct found me, released me, and only answered so many of my questions.” Monkey swallowed as he looked towards the night sky outside, “There was a man who had the crown, knew what it was and how to use it. He was attacked by demons and killed...they were all killed. By the time we got to the village...I am sorry I could not save anyone."

Dark eyes closed when it was confirmed her master was dead once more, likely herself but she barely considered that. No one had stopped the Font Demon and so he had killed many, but why unless she had also stolen the crown. She had failed to free Monkey and so many had already paid for it she had to try and set things right somehow. When the god bowed his head in shame and regret she reached out taking his hands, feeling him tense for a second with a soft gasp of surprise. So like when she had touched him after he learned she was a girl, he was adorable confused. “You saved me Monkey, sometimes even gods can not save everyone. I am grateful you found me when I needed you most.” 

“You're welcome,” Monkey could not help but smile, it was just so easy to smile at this girl's sincerity. Feeling useful, or even just happy, was wonderful and he greedily wanted more of it no matter how little he understood it. “Are you hungry?” 

“I could eat but...I am a little nervous about being around so many demons,” Tripitaka bit her lip because she wanted to stay away from demons. Playing up the helpless frighten human girl felt wrong, but she truthfully was nervous. Memories of her time here were not pleasant unless Monkey had been near, she wanted him at her side even more so now. Davari could not be trusted and Monkey had not realized that just yet. She had no idea how to get him to see the truth without having to explain who she was and how she had gotten there. Answers she did not entirely have, a problem that got even worst if even more things had changed. The fact she and he had never met let alone adventured together left very little for her to work with.

Monkey nodded in understanding, “Demons aren't my favorite thing either, but Davari set me free so these ones are...tolerable, mostly.” 

Tripitaka allowed herself a small smile, Monkey trusted Davari but not his followers she could work with that. Lying to save lives was forgivable, and if she could show Monkey the truth then he would hopefully feel more confused then betrayed again. If not, then at least he would not be used by the demons once more. “Maybe you could tell me about him while we eat in private? I am still feeling a bit weak form all that smoke.” 

Monkey arched a brow slightly at the suggestion of private anything but soon nodded, a taxing day was simply exhausting it hardly mattered if you were god or mortal. Keeping an eye on her while telling her about Davari so she would fear him sounded good to him. Holding up a finger he moved towards the door only to freeze when it opened, “Prefect timing.” 

“I thought you promised to be good-ah I see,” Davari flashed his best charming smile. “Welcome back to the living world my dear, you are looking well.”

“I would like to show her to her room and see she is feed,” Monkey did not bother with jokes or pretenses, the girl needed to eat and recover.

Davari gave the god a half smirk, “It is ready, I will see a hearty meal is sent up for you both. Would the lady care for a bath as well?”

“Yes, thank you,” Tripitaka answered bowing, she needed to stay of Davari's good side until she was ready to make her move.

“What a polite child, how pleasant. I will have a few of my human servants see to it, female of course,” Davari assured them both. “Now Monkey you do remember where Glen's room was yes?” Monkey frowned at the questioned but nodded, “Then by all means feel free to act as escort. My dear please be at ease as long as my old friend wishes you here you are welcomed.”

Tripitaka recognized Monkey's I-don't-want-to-talk-about-this expression and felt for him. Glen had saved her life, and had meant something to Monkey. Oh he had claimed to hate her, the least of the gods who had hunted and imprisoned him, but she was not so sure. Watching them she wondered what they had been before, someday she would get up the courage to ask. There was so much she wanted to know, and Pigsy may or may not know or be willing to tell. Neither acted as if they knew each other before the fall, and Sandy had been born after. “Thank you Lord Davari.”

Davari preened at the use of the title, he was starting to like this girl, “Think nothing of it my dear the room is going to waste right now. Until you are feeling up to more company I wish you a peaceful rest, Monkey.” 

“Davari,” Monkey said with an incline of his head, turning to the human he nodded towards the door. “Shall we?” When she nodded he placed his hand at the small of her back to both gently guide her as well as reassure her she was safe. She did not tense at his touch, moving a little closer she gave him a small grateful smile and walked slowly where he guided her. Her trust made him feel very protective.

**Children Cry In The Night, Thgin Eht Ni Yrc Nerdlihc**

Tripitaka kept half an eye on the humans filling a tub with steaming water. Monkey ignored them as he picked at what was left of the food, nothing out of the ordinary. Glancing at the god she watched him for a moment, “Is it strange being back here?”

Monkey swallowed as he considered the question before shrugging, “The entire world is strange to me.” 

“I guess it would be with so much changing,” Tripitaka agreed as she looked down, she had never really talked to her Monkey about it. She had been so concerned with not dying and getting him to help her she had not been as sympathetic as she should have been. Not until the Shaman’s spell anyway, Monkey had sought her like the frighten child he really was. Sure he was a god and all but she knew he was no elder, there was so much he just did not know or understand just like Sandy. It was a feeling she completely understood, and more then once she thanked her late master for teaching all he had. If she had not known as much as she had the quest would have ended before Monkey was even freed. It made her wonder if her Davari would have freed Monkey as well? She felt safe assuming it was unlikely, unfortunately this one had. 

The crown could harm Monkey but not control him anymore then a whip could a slave, a fact she was thankful for right now. Davari could lie and claim whatever he wished but she knew him, what he was after, sooner or later he would slip or she would be able to convince Monkey of the truth. She would not recite the sutra in front of that monster, she would not be used by him to hurt any god let alone Monkey. The gods had failed Monkey she had to try to do better, failing him now would doom the world in ways she shuddered to think about. A throat clearing drew her attention up, “I'm sorry, yes?”

“Your bath is ready if it pleases you,” The blonde girl who looked no older then she did answered. 

“Oh,” Tripitaka had momentary forgotten them, “of course.”

Monkey glanced between the two girls, they looked so different from each other except both were lovely. Turning his attention to the one he knew he stood slowly, food had done him some good but he still felt off. When dark eye looked up at him with a flash of worry he smiled reassuringly, hands gently resting on the girl's shoulders. “I'll be outside just scream if you need me.”

Tripitaka turned looking up when Monkey rose, a foolish fear of him leaving her flashed in her head. Monkey must have seen it because he smiled as he touched her shoulders. Looking down at his hand she bit her lip, Monkey tended to just pat her rather then full on touching. He had taken her hand, which she had been happy to offer, but otherwise his touch seemed to be unsure. Looking up she smiled back, her Monkey now very well might touch her this way. This Monkey had never known her as a boy, only a hurt girl so it made sense he would not treat her exactly the same. “Screaming I can do.”

Monkey grinned as he straighten, turning to the servants he jerked his head for them to go, surly his friend was well enough to bath without needing assistants. Nodding as the humans left with bows he turned back to the remaining human, “Take as long as you want I can stand for like a _really_ long time.”

Tripitaka giggled, Monkey was simply adorable sometimes, reaching out she caught his wrist freezing him instantly. “Thank you again Monkey, I would be lost without you.”

“All I did was find you,” Monkey reminded her turning so he could look at her over his shoulder, not even absently trying to pull away. “You humans are often stronger then you think, I learned that before...” Dark eyes turned away, “That may not be as true, maybe more so now thanks to the demons.” Pulling his wrist free as gently as he could he turned to face her, “Enjoy your bath.” Bowing he turned to leave her to it, she smelled like smoke which was enough of a reason to wash alone.

“Monkey?” The soft call stopped the gad and Tripitaka lowered her hand to her side as she stood, she wanted him to stay but she did need to wash the smell of smoke from her skin. Thoughts drifting to him stopping Pigsy's teasing and saving her secret for a while longer. She knew he would not peep at her, not on purpose anyway, but she was still modest and he was a he. “It accrued to me I never gave you my name...all this time talking and it simply slipped my mind.” Monkey turned, curiosity plain on his face, he was called monkey after all. “Asha...my father named me Asha.”

“Asha...that is very pretty, your father was a wise man,” Monkey did not ask about her mother, he could guess. There was no need to bring up needless pain, she had already been through so much. 

Tripitaka blushed looking down, hands folding before her, “Yes, he was.” Looking up she beamed at the god she knew so well and yet was still such a mystery to her. “I will scream if I even think I might need you.” She teased as she would her Monkey, he did like to feel useful even if he had to make himself feel that way.

Monkey nodded looking aside, looking up he meet her beaming face and swallowed, he was not use to being looked at like that. Chuckling at her teasing he nodded, “I will be listening with bated breath Asha.”

Tripitaka watched Monkey walk out feeling a bit better, Monkey was still Monkey. She had feared Davari was doing something to him like he had some many other gods, making them see whatever would get them to do what he wanted. Sliding the dress from her skin she wondered if Davari knew Monkey's mind was resistant to such tricks yet? Was he just enjoying toying with the god as he had before? Stepping out of the smokey dress she shivered, would he try if Monkey began to question him? Could Davari have been telling the truth? Hands paused in removing her wrap around her chest, could he be? If she had been sent to another time and place perhaps Davari was sincere, or rather had been at some point? Shaking her head she dropped the cloth before removing the rest of her under garments as she checked for injuries. Dark skin was free or marks and bruises so she had not missed anything until then, which she had before.

Testing the water with her hand she smiled slightly finding it hot enough to be relaxing but not scalding. Slipping into the tub she lowered herself with a satisfied sigh, she missed tubs while traveling that was for sure. Stilling so the heat of the water could ease her stiffen muscles she frowned eyes closing, what was she going to do now? Somehow she had to find a way back to her Monkey and the others, something she doubted she would be able to do without this Monkey at her side. As long as she could get him away from Davari she should be able to earn this Monkey's trust as well. How she would stop Davari she was less sure of. His plans sounded roughly the same so if she could get one of those odd orbs she might be able to trap him, as much as she hated them. If she did so before Monkey learned the truth he would strike her down in rage. The god was protective of those he cared for, violently so often. Sighing softly she slipped under the water, she really did miss simple answers. 

**Children Cry In The Night, Thgin Eht Ni Yrc Nerdlihc**

Tripitaka smoothed the soft vibrant plum material of her shalwar kameez thankful there were tunics and pants rather then simply dresses in the wardrobe. Gwen had been dressed in a tunic and pants so it made sense her room would have less traditionally female clothing. Golden embellishments glinted in the flickering candle light as she checked her appearance in the full length mirror. Metallic threaded designs followed down from her collar, sweeping down the left side of her chest down her side ending in a wave along the bottom like a golden waterfall. Matching embellishments coiled around cuffs her sleeves swirling up her arm a few inches, stylized golden flowers dotted the plum colored tunic like falling petals in the wind. It was lovely and easy to move it, she was starting to wonder why more women did not wear such things. Taking the matching dupatta she slipped it on, feeling a bit better knowing she could hide her face if she choose to. With one last look she moved towards the door, opening it just enough to see outside smiling when she saw Monkey leaning against the wall across from the door, arms loosely crossed his head bowed. Opening the door the rest of the way drew his attention and she walked out, pulling down her dupatta allowing it to rest around her shoulders. 

Monkey blinked at her lips parting and she blushed slightly as she looked down with a smile, she was still getting used to Monkey seeing her as a she and it was flattering to get such reactions. Looking back up she returned his smile of greeting, “I'm glad I look all right.”

“You look lovely Asha, Gwen only wore such things on special occasions.” Monkey had very few memories of his fellow god in any colors besides greens and browns. Asha's darker coloring complimented the rich purple in ways Gwen's paler never had. “You seem to be in better spirits.”

Tripitaka nodded smile faltering slightly, she was still not sure what to do. It was nothing new, she felt as if she was always making it up as she went but feeling so alone again hurt. The god before her was not her Monkey, not really, but he was a close second. “There is nothing I can do for those who are gone, they would not want me to dwell.”

“They rarely do,” Monkey agreed solemnly, loss hurt no many how many times it occurred or how long ago it had last happened.

Tripitaka opened her mouth to ask, turning when a guard approached, question going unasked, “Monkey?”

Monkey glanced at the guard, “You want something demon?”

“Lord Davari has requested your presence, if your lady friend is not in need of you,” The guard eyed the girl.

Eyes narrowed at the demon as the god moved to block the human girl from his sight, arms crossing, “Go tell your master I will right with him. Shoo.” Monkey sneered at the guard watching him walk off, Asha was not wrong being weary of these creatures.

Tripitaka reached out to touch Monkey's arm, feeling him relax at her touch, “We should go see what your friend wants.”

Monkey nodded not glancing at her, frowning after a moment, “We?”

“I would prefer to not be left alone...do you think he will mind?” Tripitaka did not want to be left alone, leaving Monkey alone with Davari was only part of it. 

Monkey gave a slight shrug, “Let him, if it was important he should have told his lackey to pass that along.” 

Lowering her hand Tripitaka nodded in agreement, “Agreed.”

**Children Cry In The Night, Thgin Eht Ni Yrc Nerdlihc**

Tripitaka wondered around the outside of the gathered crowd listening in without drawing too much attention. Demons were use to ignoring humans, and as long as they kept their hands to themselves she was fine ignoring them as well. Monkey was standing near Bavaria’s throne speaking with him, they both looked calm so she was not too worried. The guards seemed to be murmuring about Monkey and why the god was important, or how important he was. Half listening she turned when more entered with prisoners, not seeing who they had with them until she pushed her way through the crowd, “oh no.” 

**Children Cry In The Night, Thgin Eht Ni Yrc Nerdlihc**

Monkey crossed his arms listening to Davari explain him to his followers, preening a bit when the demons cheered. With the gran speech over he turned his attention back to Davari, “You need something now that you have shown me off to the troops?”

Davari chuckled at the god, “Nothing serious no.” 

“No pressing?” Monkey asked titling his head at the demon, Davari had to want to know his answer. 

“No pressing,” Davari assured his friend with a grin, “I trust you Monkey, now about he girl?” 

“She is feeling better, it is nice being believed in…well by someone other then you,” Monkey corrected with an incline of his head. 

Davari nodded graciously, “Of course my friend. I am glad she is doing well, any problems?” 

“Your minion leered at her a bit but no,” Monkey would have beaten the demon if he had touched the girl. 

Davari frowned, the girl was walking around getting used to be around so many demons no doubt, “I will...correct his behavior and see the others no she is a valued guest.” Monkey nodded still looking mildly annoyed, Davari had not seen Monkey so protective of a human over a look before. Curiosity peeked he looked behind his ally when his men entered with gods in tow, business before pleasure. “And these are?” 

“Princess Locke's enforcer Pigsy my lord,” The lead demon answered. 

“Ah, yes, the god who builds prisons that can hold other gods. Your mistress caused me a bit of of an annoyance trying to keep that crown for herself, lucky my enforcer retrieved it. Now I know you had nothing to do with that little headache so I have no quarrel with you. In fact I could find plenty of work for you my friend. Take him to a guest room and see to his needs, we shall discuss it after a good night's rest to think it over. Now for the female, looks almost feral?”

“We found her escaping the burning town, we lost several good men to her weapon before we could capture her.” The demon shoved her down, chains rattling as she landed hard on her knees. 

“hmm..,” Davari hummed studying the pale female god, “Young god are you not?” She looked up at him frowning but alert, seemingly able to follow him. “You were born after the god's fall yes?” The goddess nodded slowly still saying nothing. “And did you kill my men for any reason in particular, or did they simply frighten you?”

“They are demons, that is reason enough,” Sandy answered narrowing her eyes at the demon sitting on the throne of the gods. 

“I see,” Davari said softly looking down, “You see my friend demons cannot be seen as anything but monsters.”

“You are monsters and when Tripitaka releases the Monkey King you will all pay for your wicked deeds!” Sandy hissed wishing she could strangle the demons in the room with her chains if not her bare pale hands

Davari arched a brow before standing slowly, “My dear the Monkey King stands not ten feet from you.” When the goddess glared he gestured to his long haired friend who stood there eyeing her alert but calm, Monkey had always been curious. “May I present the newly freed Monkey King.”

“no... _liar_!” Sandy spat getting to her feet, “The Monkey King slays demons not serves them.”

“Does he appear to be serving anyone? Monkey is my friend, the only god who ever treated me like I mattered at all. The king of the gods could not command him how am I to do better?” Davari was curious to hear how he was to control such an uncontrollable god as Monkey.

Sandy frowned eyeing Monkey, he wore the crown she had been shown and looked the part. “But the Scholar said...”

“Please continue, what did this scholar say?” Davari prompted gently, shaking his head at his men. 

“He said Tripitaka would free the Monkey King from the earth and would lead the god on his mission to recover the 7 scrolls, only then would the demons be purged.” Sandy did not understand, how could a demon set the Monkey King free? She had never been told anyone but Tripitaka could manage it.

“News to me,” Monkey muttered half bored with hearing another prophecy that already seemed to be discredited.

 "I fear Tripitaka and the Scholar are both dead, there was a battle for the crown and they did not make it.” Davari bowed his head, humans did not tend to fare well when getting been a god or a demon.

“Tripitaka is dead?” Sandy whispered falling to her knees, frozen in shock.

Davari nodded, he had heard of the monk chosen by the gods to free their fallen member and set him on his redemptive task. The crown was said to bind the god to the monk in some way, he could not see how a human would command Monkey otherwise. He wondered if he had missed something, perhaps he should have ordered his construct to make sure he brought at least one human with such knowledge to him. “You were waiting a long time for the monk weren't you? Someone left you to rot in the hopes you would prove useful someday didn't they?”

Monkey glanced at Davari then the strange goddess, she looked so broken just kneeling there seeing nothing. He knew how it felt to have everything you thought you were and would be taken from you, nothing hurt quite like it. When the goddess let out a sorrowful howl he looked away closing his eyes, heartacheing for her. Moving from Davari’s side he knelt before the sobbing goddess, pulling his golden scarf free before wiping at her eyes silencing her, “shh...I will stop the demons there is no reason to cry all right?”

Sandy sniffed meeting dark gentle eyes, his voice so soft she stopped crying without realizing it. Closing her eyes she allowed the strange god to dry her cheeks, feeling nothing but sympathy from him, he was no demon puppet king. Opening her eyes she blinked at him, “But Tripitaka...”

“Is gone, we remain, we can set things right it will just be harder,” Monkey comforted hands on her shoulders. “I will make the demons pay for killing my mentor and making this world suffer, no god or demon will stand in my way for long. All I have ever been good for is fighting so I will fight, and I _will_ win.”

Sandy frowned at the demon who still stood where he had been, untrusting, “Demons lie.”

“So do gods,” Monkey countered evenly, he could still remember the lies his fellow gods had told him, hopes they had instilled before crushing under their heels.

“Take her to a guest room as well, and be gentle will you?” Davari ordered, frowning when Monkey snatched the chains, “Monkey?”

“I'll take her, she doesn’t trust you,” Monkey remind his friend standing and facing him. “Leave her to me, she will not kill more of your men as long as you keep them away from her.”

Davari sighed before nodding, “I bow to your wisdom on this matter Monkey, as long as she behaves she is free to stay at your side. See you mind your hands my dear or I will be forced to lock you up until you are willing to see reason.”

Monkey nodded with a small grateful smile, frowning at the guards until they back away giving the goddess room to move without them in her personal space. “It's all right, come.” A gentle tug was met with no resistance so he walked slowly relived when she followed, unhappy but calm. “So what shall I call you hm?” 

“Sandy,” Sandy replied once they were in the halls away from most of the demons, “Please call me Sandy?”

“Sandy it is,” Monkey agreed as he walked wanting to get her to a room so he could remove the chains and ask her more about this Tripitaka person. He felt he should know that name but things were still rather hazy for him, 500 years as a rock would do that to anyone he assumed. 

**Children Cry In The Night, Thgin Eht Ni Yrc Nerdlihc**

Sorry again for the long wait, over a month. I did a lot of debating with myself about what to put in this chapter, and what to wait till later for. Not saying if Davari is lying or not anytime soon, feel free to discus in comments, I love reading headcannons. I wanted to get motives out there for the masses to judge more then anything this chapter. Davari could be good but misguided, evil but trying, just a totally manipulative ass, some mix? Monkey's are clear as are Tripitaka's but that is not big surprise right? Yes more on how Monkey was freed without Tripitaka possibly being alive to put the crown on Monkey will come up later. Not going to show all my cards just yet, though I will try to answer all the questions before the end.

Now Asha, according to Google because I cannot read Sanskrit even if it sounds so pretty when spoken most of the time, means hope, wish/desire as well. Since Tripitaka is tied to hope, and her desire to help/protect is a driving force for her I went with. Not saying it is her 'true' name but she needed one. Davari knew about the crown so he would have known the name, likely, so she could not use it, also Monkey would ask questions. I choose Hindu clothing since it is source material appropriate and I love the color and detail the female's tend to have.

If you enjoyed this please consider leaving a few words telling me why? I like to try and give readers more of what they liked when/if I can, and it helps if I know what that is.


End file.
